Carbine's Testimony to Throttle
by DinoDragonMaster
Summary: Carbine is finally going to admit to Throttle in a confession that will rock the Windy City and Mars in a shocking uproar that will change the fate of everyone involved with the Biker Mice from Mars forever, and Throttle will deliver the biggest surprise of his life to his beloved beautiful babe that she will never see coming.


**I don't own Biker Mice from Mars and any of its characters. This is the long awaited testimony of General Carbine to her Martian love of her life, Throttle. I have decided to do this in a chapter story format instead of as one short testimony like I have done with my other ones I have done in the past. I feel deep down that Carbine and Throttle are perfect together regardless of what others have said about her. This is for all the Throttle and Carbine fans out there. This testimony is dedicated to LadyDaisys for reviewing my other stories and requesting that I write this testimony for everyone. I would also like to dedicate Sunstreaker29 and MonarqueMyste for continuing to follow and encouraging me to write with gusto and determination.**

 **General Carbine's Testimony to Commander Throttle DragonStorm**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

It is a quiet evening in the bustling city of Chicago. The bright stars were out with a full moon glistening with radiant shininess. A warm campfire was warming up the cool night for one lady mechanic and three interplanetary mice from Mars. "Ahh, isn't this the life?" Modo, the gentle grey giant of the 3 bros, was silently fishing for some fish out of the city's pond. Vinnie was roasting some marshmallows with Charlie as she was getting the chocolate and graham crackers for the dessert called the smore. After a few seconds, he pulls the slightly burned marshmallows out of the blazing fire and gives them to Charlie. "Now can I cook a marshmallow or what, Charlie-girl?" Charlie simply rolled her eyes, so used to Vinnie's eccentric high ego. "Alright, boys; the smores are ready!" yelled Charlie. Modo and Vinnie rush to get their sweet dessert right out of her hands.

They slowly gobble down their dessert when Charlie quickly notices Throttle isn't here to get his share. Charlie, concerned for the leader, asks Modo, "Hey, where is Throttle? I thought he would be here by now." Modo simply told her, "Charlie-mama, can you keep you a secret?" Charlie nods and he simply whispers to her, "Throttle has gone searching for a diamond ring and a few other rare jewels. He is planning to propose to Carbine as soon as she contacts him. He can no longer wait to marry her. He told me exclusively that he won't be back until he finds the absolute best engagement present for her even if it has to be the Excalibur. He told me to tell you when it was best to tell you. I am sorry for keeping this so long." Modo bows his head in shame and ears drooping.

Charlie is astonished by Throttle's commitment toward her lady Martian friend and realized why she hasn't seen him in the last few days. With Limburger and Brie not committing anything right now, everything has been peaceful enough for him to get the treasures he needs to properly wed the Martian beauty of his dreams. She often remembered Throttle coming to her to talk about Carbine and the many fun memories he had with her before the Plutarkian incursion on Mars. It helped her understand why Carbine adores him to no end. He is noble to a cause, never backing down from a fight, and always to stand in for what he truly believes in with all his inner soul, mind, and body. He has always treated her with so much respect and dignity. His love for her is always blazing with the inner urge to simply make her his one and only.

She remembered when Throttle told Charlie after they got back from Mars, "Charlie, you are a very beautiful individual, for a human. It's just that Carbine is more than just beautiful. She's gorgeous, intelligent, strong-willed, tough, rarely sweet, and drives me to continue the good fight. To me, she is all of that and then some more stuff. She may be a million miles away from me, but I will never ever cheat on her for another hussy. She is like a drug that I can't get rid of so easily. Even when we are old and gray, I will always love her. Thank you for taking the time to help me realize why I need her all so much."

Charlie walks up to the sensitive mouse and affirms, "Modo, I know what you have told me and I fully understand what Throttle is doing now." She places a light gesture onto his shoulder and softly divulges to him, "Throttle has also told me to keep a secret from you guys as well. He has also been talking to me about his relationship with Carbine." Modo astonished that their bro talked to Charlie about such a sensitive subject, falters, "I never would have thought our bro would ever talk about her in front of another woman, let alone you. I'm sorry." Charlie sympathizes, "Modo, you had no idea this was going on. It is not your fault. Just let it go, please?" Modo smiles, "Ok, Charlie; I will let it go. Thank you for this misunderstanding." They head back to the campfire to warm up before heading back to the scoreboard. "Well, Charlie that was the best smore ever. Man, I wonder what Throttle is up to this late of night?" Vinnie of course has no clue of what has transpired between Modo and Charlie. The three of them look into the starry night wondering what the next day will bring about next. For Vinnie, it was another day of bashing goons and whipping tail. For Modo and Charlie, it would be hopefully that Throttle comes back to them with great news.

 **I hope everyone has enjoyed this first chapter of the General Carbine's testimony to you have any comments, suggestions, and ideas that you would to have written in this story, please leave a review. I will greatly appreciate them!**


End file.
